Teikou High
by SevenRadcliffe
Summary: Rangkaian kisah manis dibalik band tenar, Teikou High. Drabble, Sho-ai, AU, OOC, abal. RnR?


Halloo, saia kazu-yang entah kenapa sering dipanggil Sei dimana-mana. Ini fict pertama saia di fandom ini. Semoga saia diterima dengan tangan terbuka(apa sih ini?)

* * *

Desclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi #kalogasalah##dihajar

Rate: K+ ampe T

Genre: Romance, Friendship

Pair: AkaKuro, dan mungkin akan makin berkembang

Warning: Sumpah ini fict abal n absurb banget, abstrak deh pokoknya, OOC, Band!GoM minus Kuroko, AU, Drabble, Typo(s) yang ternyata cinta mati ama saia, masih kukuh buat ngejar saia

Daann~ fict ini saia persembahkan untuk Bubu Kiruna, Hope you enjoy it, walau hasilnya sama sekali nggak memuaskan. Juga untuk semua yang berkenan membaca fict ini

* * *

Part I Your …

-=Teikou High=-

#1 Your Expression

"Ku~rokocchi~!" peluk peluk peluk

"Kise-kun, sesak." Kata Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya

"Tapi aku kangenn-ssu~." makin erat

"Ayolah, Muraa. Aku lapar,"

"Tidak!" bruk

"Ups." Aomine kabur

"Kuro-chin, maaf." kata Murasaki dengan tampang melas sambil melirik segelas vanilla milkshake yang tumpah

"Ehh," Kise melepas pelukannya

"Tak apa, Murasakibara-kun." Kuroko berjalan menuju kulkas dan mengambil segelas milkshake baru tanpa mengubah ekspresinya, lebih tepatnya, tetap tidak berekspresi.

"Tetsuya."

"Hmm?" Kuroko berbalik, mendapati Akashi tepat di hadapannya, cukup dekat. Membuat Kuroko kaget namun tersembunyi di balik wajah datarnya.

Akashi mengangkat dagu Kuroko, kemudian perlahan-lahan mengeliminasi jarak diantara wajah mereka.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Akashi-kun." Kuroko mendorong wajah Akashi, memperlebar jaraknya kembali

"Memberimu sedikit ekspresi, Tetsuya. Aku bosan dengan wajah datarmu."

"Dan aku sukses." Akashi menyeringai melihat Kuroko cemberut

-=Teikou High=-

#2 Your Smile

Kuroko membuka pintu studio, tempat latihan anak-anak Teikou High. Langsung saja ia duduk di sofa, menghadap tepat ke kepala pelangi yang sedang menggemuruhkan alat-alat musik di sisi lain ruangan.

"Stop, hari ini cukup." komando sang ketua, diikuti helaan nafas lega dari personil lain

"Sudah lama, Tetsuya?" sapa sang ketua, yang kemudian duduk disamping Kuroko

"Baru saja."

"Ohh,"

"Aominecchi!" Akashi dan Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan ke arah suara, padahal bukan mereka yang dipanggil

"Ha?" sedangkan sang empunya nama malah menjawab ogah-ogahan

"Kau lupa janjimu ne! Ayo battle dance!"

"Apa kau tak capek, Kise?"

"Benar, Kise-chin tak lelah?" nomb nomb nomb

"Hiiaa, Murasakibaracchi kenapa membela pemalas ini-ssu~, Midori…"

"Jangan mendekat!" Midorima memotong ucapan Kise, disertai paket tampang tanpa senyum bin suram miliknya, Kise pundung.

Pemandangan tetap, tapi selalu mampu menerbitkan senyum di wajah Akashi.

"Akashi-kun memiliki senyum terindah yang pernah aku lihat."

Akashi menoleh , senyumnya luntur tergantikan wajah datar seperti biasa, "Kau bicara apa, Tetsuya?"

"Sungguh, aku ingin melihatnya lagi."

Semburat merah mewarnai wajah Akashi, samar, namun manis. Iya, ini Akashi, pemuda Yandere bin judes yang tidak pernah digombali-lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang berani. Mungkin ini yang membuat efeknya menjadi besar padahal hanya karena kalimat singkat itu.

"Akashi-"

"A-ah, aku ke toilet dulu."

"-lho, Akashi kenapa, Tetsuya?" Midorima yang baru datang menjadi bingung sendiri

Kuroko hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Entah apa mataku saja yang salah, tapi sepertinya dia salah tingkah, nodayo."

-=Teikou High=-

#3 Your Name

"Membuat lagu, Akashicchi?" Kise duduk di kursi tepat di seberang Akashi, diikuti Aomine yang duduk disampingnya.

"Hello My Shadow? Untuk Tetsu, eh?"

Akashi melirik tajam duo pengganggunya.

Suasana kembali hening sampai Midorima datang membawa 2 gelas minuman, untuknya dan Akashi. Dia duduk di samping Akashi.

"Lagi-lagi kau menulis huruf F di kertas, nanodayo." empat pasang mata melirik kertas di hadapan Akashi, menampilkan beberapa baris lirik lagu dan terdapat kreasi huruf F di beberapa sudut kertas.

"Mungkin pacar Akashi punya huruf F di namanya." tebak Aomine

"Betul-ssu!"

"Tidak ada." Akashi berkata, refleks

"Hmmp, pasti orang yang kau pikirkan itu Tetsuya, benar?" Midorima menebak, dan sungguh tepat sasaran

"Ha-." Akashi memalingkan wajahnya

"Ahaha, berarti benar kata Midorima/Midorimacchi!" Aomine dan Kise tertawa, sedangkan Midorima hanya mendengus kecil, terlalu Tsundere untuk tertawa.

"Bu-bukannya aku menyukai Tetsuya atau apa, tapi itu karna dia jadi objek dalam lagu yang aku buat ini, Baka!"

Mungkinkah sifat Tsundere bisa menular, minna?

-=Teikou High=-

A/N:

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri membaca fict ini, pasti pada bingung ya, kok judul fict ama isinya nggak nyambung banget.. Saia mohon kritik, saran, serta dukungan minna-tachi di kotak review agar saia semangat ngelanjutin fict ini. Lama-lama alurnya pasti menyatu kok.. btw, ada yang sadar Midorima manggil Kuroko dengan sebutan Tetsuya? ,.ada alasannya kokk, tapi di part-part lain.

(Ocehan gaje untuk Bubu Kiruna, yang tidak ingin membaca cuap-cuap saia lebih lanjut, bisa langsung dilewat kokk, tapi jangan lupa Review ya..)

Part Kiss yang saia janjikan saia ganti, cari yang lebih santai. hehe  
Bubu~ Maafkan saia karna ini sangat telat publishnya, dikau tau kan dulu saia ujian dan sedikit-sedikit udah ditulis di draft sih. Tapi ketika udah selesai ujian, hp saia rusak... Hyaa, betapa sia-sianya hasil ketikan saia. Dua kali hanya untuk hilang. Dan pada waktu hp udah selesai di servis, badai (bukan personil Kerispatih loh xP) datang lagi. Kakak saia pulang, dia minta tuker hp! AAA Padahal enakan ngetik pake hp itu. fasilitas ama karakternya lebih banyak, makanya saia makin ngaret, males.

ok okee, ini kenapa jadi panjang ocehannya daripada . Iya iyaa saia stop! capek ngoceh juga#dipelototin, ini udah finn-#dibekep

Review?


End file.
